create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starrygrays/Mythical Academia (Open-role Collab)
Plot Basis is this is a private school for people with gifted powers. Some of those could be snow manipulation, water bending, fire powers, etc. The students who go here range from 13-18 years old and are all gifted with some sort of ability. However, a dark threat looms over the school that wants to take all of these powers for themselves. Rules I'm going to ask for each person to take at least two characters, and then they can add as many extra characters as they want. ALL of these characters have to have some sort of power, but the catch is they can't have like multiple different kinds of powers. (Ex: Water benders can't have storm powers). All of the characters are human, just with gifted abilities. Females The Easy Going: Harnesses air powers. Relatively calm and goes with the flow, doesn't care too much about what people think of her. Hates bullies, and tries to ignore them or stop them. Very kind to her friends, and sometimes likes to use her air powers for little tricks: Stormie The Dark One: Harnesses shadow powers. Shy and keeps to herself. Not very friendly to strangers hates socializing or being in public. Not a fan of summer or the light. Tries her best to fit in, but always feels like she's an outcast: K9 The Adventurer: Harnesses time travel powers. Likes to go to the past a lot, rarely goes to the future. Can get stuck in time. Strong-willed and stubborn. Likes going to the past to see what history was like and has the ability to take up to two people with her. New Student: Taken by me. The Runt: Harnesses fire powers. Extremely short, has an on and off temper. Will often burn people if they make her mad. Tries to keep calm, but fails. Gets bullied a lot for her height, but her temper makes bullies stop almost instantly. Loyal to her friends and good-hearted: Taken by me. The Light One: Harnesses light powers. Extremely kind and optimistic. Tries to befriend everyone. Likes the warm weather. Scared of the runt. One of the adventurer's best friends. Very powerful. A favorite student of the teachers: Stormie The Boaster: Harnesses earth bending. Very boastful and loud. Likes to intimidate the dark one, kind of a bully. Has some inner conflict. Very tall. Doesn't have too many close friends. Tries to hide her dark feelings with fake confidence and pride: Create Males The Fake: Harnesses shape-shifting. Doesn't like to stay in his human form too often. Tries to change himself, acts like a bully. Semi-popular has some close friends. Very smart and skilled: Taken by me The Shy One: Harnesses invisibility powers. Often likes to disappear to hide from large crowds. Quiet and only talks to a select few people. Very smart, does well in school. Kind and sweet, but gets flustered and nervous easily: K9 The Rule Bender: Harnesses lighting powers. Very fast runner and athletic. Sarcastic, funny, and likes to do things his own way. One of the best friends of the adventurer. Loyal and good-hearted. Extremely sensitive: Taken by me The Chill One: Harnesses snow powers. Likes to freeze things, is almost always freezing when you touch him. Very calm and doesn't cause any trouble. When his emotions do get out of hand, his powers get uncontrollable: Stormie The Obnoxious One: Harnesses mind control. Likes to make people do things at his will. Thinks he's the best. Very demanding of others. An actual bully: Create The Believer: Harnesses water powers. Very inspiring. Supports his friends. Puts others first. Very kind and popular. Believes in people if they can't believe in themselves. Excellent Swimmer: Taken by me Extras Once you pick your first two characters, you can add as many extras as you want. If they're going to attend the school, they must have some sort of power (not the ones listed above). If they're perhaps regular humans who are old friends or family members who do not attend the school, they are allowed to be added. BIO Reference Name: Role Nicknames: Age: Gender: Height: Weight: Powers: Species: (Just for a reference, they are all human) Facial: Skin Color: Eye Color: Hair Color/Style: Outfit: For the school outfit, girls wear black button-up shirts tucked into a blue skirt with black high socks with blue lining and black sneakers. Boys wear blue shirts with black ties, black pants, and black sneakers. Normal outfits are whatever you want to choose. Personality: Likes: Dislikes: Crush: (Optional) Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics Category:Collab Category:Open-role collab